Una dulce obsesión
by Tobias cheats locos
Summary: Serena logra al fin encontrar a Ash, pero tendrá que pelear por su amor o por lo menos hacer a un lado cualquier cosa que le impida estar junto a el.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores (de acuerdo eso sonó raro) aquí les traigo este pequeño one-shot de Ash y Serena del cual está basado principalmente en una imagen que vi, posiblemente me anime a escribir una historia basada de este mismo fanfic. Este fic no pretende ofender a nadie, solo está hecho con fines de humor, espero que les guste =)**

**Pokemon no me pertenece**

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa en la región de Kalos, nuestros héroes Ash, Clemont y Bonnie se preparaban para continuar su viaje hacia el siguiente gimnasio.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Clemont dirigió su pregunta hacia el azabache.

-Claro, hora de irnos- Dijo Ash decidido como siempre.

En ese preciso instante se percataron de algo.

-¿Y tu mochila?- Pregunto Bonnie volteando hacia los lados.

-Se me perdió- Respondió Ash sonriendo causando que los dos hermanos se cayeran.

-Ah…- Bonnie se limito a suspirar

-Tal vez la dejaste en el centro pokemon- Menciono Clemont logrando así llamar la atención del azabache -Si quieres Bonnie y yo vamos a buscarla mientras tú y pikachu siguen entrenando- Termino de hablar Clemont con una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicos, y discúlpenme por ser tan despistado- Menciono el azabache con algo de pena.

-Pika pika chu- Exclamo el pokemon con algo de vergüenza debido al comportamiento de su entrenador causando así la risa de los presentes.

-Regresamos en un rato- Dijo Clemont.

-Cuidense- Se despidió Ash -Bien, continuemos con el entrenamiento Pikachu- Dijo mirando al pokemon.

-¡Pika pi!- Exclamo el pokemon decidido.

Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a entrenar, ellos no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por alguien que lentamente se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Eh… disculpa…- Hablo la persona que observaba atentamente al azabache que debido a su voz delataba que era una chica.

La chica vestía una camiseta de hombreras de color negro, una falda de color rojo y unas medias que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo, también de color negro. Calza unas zapatillas negras con el símbolo de una Poke Ball de color rojo, lleva consigo un bolso de color rosa oscuro y un sombrero de color rosa con una franja negra, en el cual están apoyadas unas gafas de sol blancas.

-¿Eh?- La chica logro llamar la atención de Ash.

-Hola me llamo Serena y… creo que esto es tuyo- Dijo la chica entregándole una mochila al azabache con cierta timidez.

-¡Gracias la estaba buscando desde hace un buen rato!- Le agradeció con una sonrisa que hizo que Serena se pusiera roja, por obvias razones el azabache no se dio cuenta -Mucho gusto Serena, soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta- Menciono Ash con su tono de siempre.

-Lo sé, por eso es que estoy a…- Serena no termino de hablar debido a que se le había caído su sombrero y además dejo al descubierto lo que venía en el.

-Pika pika-

-Esos... se parecen a mis…- Dijo Ash boquiabierto, este rápidamente abrió su mochila para buscar algo, a continuación volteo -¡Esa es mi ropa interior!- Grito sorprendido el azabache.

Serena estaba extremadamente nerviosa, ya deben saber la razón, ella tenía la ropa interior de Ash y de hecho llevaba un calzoncillo de él en la cabeza.

-Sabes es…esto tiene una explicación- Decía Serena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Te importaría regresarme mi ropa?- Dijo Ash en estado de shock por lo ocurrido.

-¿Te gustaría… cambiar tus calzoncillos por mis bragas?- Dijo Serena quien tenia varios calzones en sus manos.

-¡No ofrezcas la ropa de los demás como si fuera un intercambio pokemon!- grito algo asustado el azabache.

Ash rápidamente tomo todas sus cosas (incluyendo sus calzoncillos) y se fue del lugar junto con pikachu dejando así sola a Serena, pero esta última no mostraba disgusto alguno, todo lo contrario, ella tenía una sonrisa algo exagerada.

-Au revoir Ash Ketchum- Se despidió en francés una sonriente Serena mientras que el viento soplaba fuertemente dejando al descubierto que llevaba puestos los calzones de Ash.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no se tomen a mal la forma en la que mostré a Serena en este fic, la verdad es que me agrada como es realmente.**

**¿Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno la verdad es que al final me anime a hacer una historia completa y no un one-shot como tenía pensado, como podrán haber notado Serena tendrá la misma apariencia que en el juego además de ser un poco más grande que Ash, agradezco los reviews ya que sus opiniones me dieron varias ideas, varios me preguntaron por la imagen que me dio la idea de hacer este fic y tal vez la ponga luego.**

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde que ocurrió el pequeño incidente de los calzones de Ash. Serena había ido a ciudad Luminalia debido a que uno de sus amigos la había citado por algo importante, cabe destacar que ahora mismo estaba con la persona que la había citado.

-Mmm… debe de pensar que estoy loca- Dijo Serena que ahora mismo estaba sentada en un de las diversas sillas de la ciudad tomándose una limonada.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero descuida lo que hiciste pasa muy seguido- Respondió alegremente la persona que acompañaba a la castaña clara.

-¿Lo dices enserio Shauna?- Pregunto emocionada Serena.

-¡No, por Arceus lo que hiciste no es normal Serena!- Respondió Shauna algo enojada.

Shauna era una amiga de la infancia de Serena. Físicamente es una chica bajita, delgada y de piel morena. Lleva un peinado con dos coletas de abundante pelo con algo de flequillo de color marrón bastante oscuro. Tiene los ojos verdes. Lleva una camiseta rosa con tres lazos negros y una pulsera en la muñeca derecha también negra. Lleva unos pantalones azules cortos con volantes en los extremos también negros y unos zapatos rosas. En cuanto a su personalidad ella es alguien alegre y risueña.

-Pero… estaban muy cálidos- Se defendió Serena mientras se ponía tan roja como un tomate.

Serena le había hablado de su reencuentro con Ash, para ser mas especifico la parte de los calzoncillos.

-Sé que no lo has visto en años, pero tienes que controlarte- Dijo una Shauna calmada.

-Creo que me precipite, solo estuve con el poco tiempo- Menciono Serena para luego suspirar -¿Cómo es que se convirtió en el amor de mi vida?- Se pregunto una Serena sonrojada mientras bebía de su limonada.

-Aww… eso que dijiste es muy dulce- Dijo Shauna mientras ponía sus manos en la cara y cerraba los ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro causando que Serena la mirara con pena -Si actuaras de manera tierna con Ash y no como una yandere podrás tener una oportunidad, además tu me has dicho que el de pequeño era alguien muy glotón, así que la mejor manera de llegar a su corazón es llenarle el estomago- Menciono Shauna muy segura de lo que decía.

_Mientras tanto en la cochina mente de Serena_

-Espero que te guste Ash- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa mientras le daba de comer en la boca.

-¡Esto esta delicioso Serena! ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- Pregunto un Ash feliz.

-¡Ash me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo!- Dijo sonriendo la chica yandere.

Se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre. Pasemos a lo que sucedió en la noche de bodas.

-Oh Ash… dile al Diglett que use embestida…-

_Regresando al mundo real_

-¡Serena!- Grito Shauna haciendo que su amiga regresara a la realidad.

-¿¡Que paso!?- Hablo Serena confundida.

-Pues que te pusiste a babear eso paso- Dijo Shauna poniendo una mueca de disgusto -Bueno como ya sabrás los chicos y nos están esperando en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore- Termino de hablar Shauna.

-Bueno entonces no perdamos tiempo- Dijo Serena.

Las dos jovencitas se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse hacia el laboratorio que estaba cerca de donde estaban. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, las chicas se dispusieron a abrir la puerta.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Grito Shauna al entrar al laboratorio

-Gracias por avisarme no me había dado cuenta- Hablo sarcásticamente un chico de pelo rojizo.

-Tú siempre tan chistoso Trevor- Dijo Shauna entre dientes.

-Calma Shauna ya sabes cómo es cabeza de coco- Menciono un chico gordito de pelo negro.

Trevor se limito a ignorar el comentario de su amigo.

-Hola Tierno parece que bajaste de peso- Dijo Shauna contenta haciendo que el chico aumentara su ego.

-Bueno la verdad es que es un gusto verlos chicos ¿pero porque me llamaron?- Se animo a hablar Serena.

-Oh, hola Serena la verdad es que tampoco sabemos el porqué estamos aquí- Menciono Tierno con algo de pena.

-Lo único que sabemos es que alguien nos hablo desde el laboratorio citándonos a los cuatro- Hablo el cabeza de coco.

-Entonces no debió de haber sido el Profesor Sycamore, tal vez fue uno de sus asistentes- Dijo una Shauna pensativa.

-Oigan yo estaba ocupada, si no saben para que estamos aquí yo me…- Hablo Serena enojada pero no termino de hablar debido a que fue interrumpida.

-Lo lamento Serena, pero de verdad es importante- Hablo seriamente un joven que aparentaba la misma edad que ella.

Todo mundo volteo sorprendido al escuchar a ese joven.

-¿Calem?- Dijo una sorprendida Serena.

* * *

**Bueno este no ha sido mi mejor trabajo pero el próximo capítulo será más largo y tratara sobre la mega evolución y este grupo de amigos en su infancia.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
